Study Date
by deceptive-serenade
Summary: They were still in the transition from best friends to boyfriend and girlfriend. He didn't really want to screw it up and make things awkward by admitting Annabeth turned him on. A lot. Especially in a library. AU. Drabble. Percy/Annabeth.


**Study Date**

"How much longer?"

"Shut up."

"Annabeth –"

"What did I just tell you?"

"That you're bossy as hell?"

Annabeth kicked him under the table for that one, getting him right in the shin. Percy groaned loudly, earning several glares across the library. He scowled right back.

It wasn't his fault he was stuck here.

Okay, well, technically, he could leave. Annabeth hadn't tied him to his chair or anything, and she wasn't the kind of girl who would care if he left, especially knowing his ADHD attention span. But in all honesty, he didn't want to leave without her.

Scratch that, actually; in all honesty, he hadn't expected this when she had asked him out for a study date.

He supposed he'd expected a little bit of studying, but not really. In fact, he was all set to study at his house, particularly in his room, with both of them cozied up on his bed as he pretended to pay attention to his school work.

_That_ was his idea of a study date.

Instead, Annabeth had steered him to the library. Then pulled out her books and told him - _repeatedly_ - to shut up and let her study. Then, halfway through the session, he noticed her squirming uncomfortably before taking off the sweater of her school uniform, leaving a slightly unbuttoned white collared shirt and a disheveled Annabeth, her blonde curls falling everywhere.

He was really reaching his breaking point, here.

Percy settled back in his chair, swallowing nervously. They were still in the transition from best friends to boyfriend and girlfriend. He didn't really want to screw it up and make things awkward by admitting Annabeth turned him on. A lot.

Especially in a library.

And he definitely didn't want to admit he'd had fantasies of them in said library, specifically in that hidden corner in the back where nobody really went anyway. That thought was staying in his seaweed brain of his.

"Are you okay?"

Percy snapped out of it. "Huh? Fine."

"You're staring at me." Annabeth frowned and glanced down. "Is there something on my shirt?"

"No! I mean," he corrected quickly, "No. I just zoned out."

"Oh." She bit her lip as she glanced back down, and Percy became all that much more uncomfortable. "Your face is really red."

"Is it?" he asked nervously, feeling his face with his hand. "I think it's just too hot in here."

"Yeah, I think so too," she agreed.

"Want to come to my place?" Percy suggested, trying not to sound to eager, or too pleased when she accepted.

"Can you just help me put these books back?" she asked as she swung her bag over her shoulder. She always helped the librarians like that. Annabeth spent so much time in the library that she could probably sort it if she really wanted to. "They're from the math section."

"_Fun_," Percy mumbled, grabbing half of the books. He followed her to a section near the back, turning to an empty aisle. He placed the books as per Annabeth's directions, wanting to get home and live his ideal study date once and for all.

He placed the last book on the bottom shelf, straightened up and turned to leave when a hand seized the back of his collar. The next thing he knew, he'd been slammed against the shelves on his left, Annabeth dropping her bag, grabbing his tie and yanking his lips down to hers.

"_Why_ –" she demanded in between kisses "– do you have to bite your lip every – _damn –_ time you're trying to concentrate?"

"I –" Percy tried to catch his breath, but she only kissed him longer, making his chest feel like it was going to explode. "I, umm –"

"Shut up," she snapped, slipping her tongue between his lips, which definitely rendered him speechless. His head was spinning a little when she came up for air again. "You idiot, I can't even think, let alone _study_ with you biting your lip and playing with your hair and pushing your sleeves up –"

She cut off with a small squeak of surprise when Percy's hands found her ass, lifting her as he began pressing kisses to her neck. Her legs automatically wrapped around him, and he tried not to smirk.

"Still complaining?" he whispered against her jawline.

"Shut up, Percy."

He attacked at her lips, nibbling and sucking until she was panting and he was grinning smugly. She set her feet back on the floor; hand still on his tie, her cheeks red, lips swollen. Percy could now somehow fathom that he could turn Annabeth on as well, and he didn't even know it.

She caught her breath. "Your place?"

"As long as we're not studying."

Annabeth snorted and grabbed her bag, leading the way out. "Only you could make a well air-conditioned library feel like it's on fire," she said under her breath.

Percy didn't stop grinning the entire way home.

* * *

A/N: Another cute drabble :) please review!


End file.
